Guardian
by Scizor
Summary: A group of fanffiction writers are brought into the Monster Rancher world and must assist the searchers in the defeat of a even greater evil then Moo.


Guardian

By: Scizor

A small group of authors from FF.net are brought to the world of monster rancher. The unofficial leader of the group is Scizor, an intelligent, proud, and courageous writer and gaming legend. The group also has EvilHareGirl, a loving and friendly writer and lover of Hare and Evil Hare's, Reaper, the dark and mysterious writer of masterful dark and drama stories, Coyote, a hyper and happy go lucky lover of Tiger and Tiger monsters, and Saint, the intelligent and cryptic master of Mystery stories. They are brought there to stop the rebirth of an evil greater then the world has ever seen. In their quest they meet new friends and new enemies alike. But will they be able to stop this new and deadly threat? Maybe with the help of the searchers. But one thing is for certain. It's going to be a long trip.

(IN CENTRALIA)

Scizor sat at his computer desk, typing up another chapter to his story A New Evil. He may have only one loyal fan, EvilHareGirl, but that was certainly better then no fans. He signed and quickly ran a spellchecker to see if he made any typing errors. When he finished he walked into his living room and turned Monster Rancher and sat down on the couch, watching.

(IN LONDON)

EvilHareGirl sat on a couch, playing Monster Rancher Advance for Game Boy Advance. She looked at the clock and noticed what time it was. She quickly turned on the TV and started watching Monster Rancher.

(IN NEW YORK)

Reaper sat in his dark room, trying to think of a new addition to his latest story. Suddenly the alarm on his watch beeped. He got up from where he sat and turned on his TV, switching to Monster Rancher.

(IN DENVER)

Coyote lay on her bed, reading a notebook she had wrote her latest story in. She heard the grandfather clock in the living room chime. She got up from where she lay and turned on her TV, switching to Monster Rancher.

(IN AUSTIN)

Saint sat at his table, finishing his math homework. When he finished he laid his pencil down and walked into the living room, turning to Monster Rancher.

(IN THE MONSTER WORLD)

Genki and the group stood in a shrine. Genki laid the mystery disk they had found on the platform and it quickly began to spin.

"Unlock", Holly said calmly, pressing the switch.

(IN CENTRALIA)

Suddenly, Scizor's screen began to go nuts.

"What the…", Scizor began?

Suddenly he felt as if a giant hand had grabbed him. He disappeared.

(IN THE MONSTER WORLD)

Scizor landed butt first on the floor. He howled in pain. Next, EvilHareGirl landed on top of him, knocking him back to the floor. Then Reaper, Coyote, and Saint landed on top of them, in that order.

"Will you get off me", Coyote said to Saint.

"Will you all get off me", Scizor yelled from under the group.

They all knew each other from meetings they had arranged, so they all got up and looked at the searchers. They all just stared at each other. Then suddenly EvilHareGirl and Coyote screamed in joy and ran at the searchers, knocking Scizor to the floor. EvilHareGirl hugged Hare, while Coyote hugged Tiger while everyone else sweatdropped.

"Uh, what just happened", Genki asked, watching the two females hug Hare and Tiger?

Scizor shrugged.

"Beats me", he said.

He glanced at Reaper and Saint. Reaper shrugged while Saint shook his head.

"If I had to guess, I'd say we were sucked into the world of Monster Rancher", Reaper said.

Scizor sweatdropped.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SO CALM", he yelled?

EvilHareGirl, along with Coyote, got up from where they were and walked over to the group.

"Wait, were in the monster world", EvilHareGirl said.

"YAY", Coyote yelled at the top of her lungs right next to Scizor.

"DON'T YELL IN MY EAR", he roared at her.

"Okay, before Scizor has a heart attack, what should we do", Saint asked?

"Well, that's easy", Reaper said. "Try to get home".

"Thanks for the help, but how", Scizor asked?

Reaper shrugged while Scizor looked about ready to strangle him.

"Wait, why are we trying to leave", Coyote said? "I mean, we all dreamed of one day coming here, well knows our chance. I say we have some fun before we leave".

She looked at EvilHareGirl.

"I guess we could stay a while", she agreed.

Scizor sighed and looked at Reaper and Saint.

"I'll stay", Saint said.

Reaper just shrugged.

Scizor sighed again.

"Guess I have no choice", he said.

He glanced over at the searchers.

"Guess we've got some explaining to do", he said.

(AT A NEARBY VILLAGE)

The group sat around a table in a small restaurant. Scizor was explaining what had happened, about their world, and how they were all authors.

"I'm Scizor, multitype writer", Scizor said. "I specialize in Action/Adventure and Romance, but also write most other types".

"I'm EvilHareGirl, or EHG for short", EvilHareGirl said. "I'm mostly a Comedy writer, but I also write Action, Romance, etc.".

"Coyote's the name", Coyote said. "I write mostly Action/Adventure".

"Reaper", Reaper said simply. "Dark and Drama only".

"Saint is my name", Saint said. "I write Mystery".

The searchers nodded.

"Well I'm Genki, and my name means energy", Genki said in greeting.

Scizor smiled and shook his head at this. He couldn't believe the kid actually said that.

"I'm Holly", Holly said.

"Suezo here", said Suezo.

"Golem", Golem said.

"I'm Hare", Hare said.

"Tiger", Tiger said.

Scizor offered his hand to Genki.

"Well Genki, we may just be able to help each other", he said.

(**)

What do you think? It's looking good so far. Please read and review.


End file.
